winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 106
Mission at Cloudtower is the sixth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx sneak into eerie Cloud Tower to get the ring back but they find the dangerous 'Crypt of the Magic Archive' - the most secret vault of Cloud Tower, where fairy are kept. But a mysterious voice guides Bloom, helping the Winx to escape. Plot At Alfea, Bloom is searching through the Alfea Library looking for information on Stella's ring. They are wondering why the ring is so important and learn that the ring has been in Stella's family forever. Bloom goes back to the library to learn more about the Great Dragon. Miss Faragonda takes Bloom back to her office and tells her about the Dragon. Bloom learns that out of darkness, the Great Dragon emerged and created different worlds and spread life, light, and heat throughout the universe. Eventually, it settled down in Domino. When Bloom asks why Domino is cold now, Miss Faragonda tells her that it used to be beautiful before evil forces destroyed it. Bloom leaves and journeys back to her room. They start to plan how to get the ring back. They decide to journey to Cloud Tower through the tunnels under the school. At Cloud Tower, the Trix meditate to try to activate the ring, but it does not work. Knut tries to ask them what is happening, but Stormy sends him back to bed. Icy is disappointed she cannot find the ring's energy, and they find out the Dragon's Fire is not inside the ring. Pepe journeys out as Icy collapses. In the tunnels, Bloom is leading them to Cloud Tower as Knut is cleaning up the witches' mess. The Trix journey into the woods and the Winx go above ground. They go up to the Trix's room. Tecna finds a weird doll and Musa finds a spiky bat. Stella finds the ring and puts in on. They start to leave, but Tecna cannot open the door to the tunnels. Bloom finds a door and decides to go in it. They end up in Cloud Tower's archives. Headmistress Griffin sees them and decides to send something bad to them. Tecna wants to leave but Bloom insists they stay so she can find more about herself. Bloom finds a book all about herself and even though Tecna warns her not to, Bloom opens the book. They make a breach, and Flora conjures a spider-eater to take care of them. Bloom and Tecna speculate that there is more coming, but Stella dismisses the idea. The spider remains join to together to make a disgusting monster, so the Winx try to fly out of Cloud Tower. They reach a dead end and start attacking the monster. They defeat the monster and enter a room with tons of junk. A bake-o-monster comes out and Stella's magic backfires and the room catches on fire. Bloom, who fells responsible, hears Daphne and lets Daphne lead her out. The Winx follow Bloom and safely journey back to Alfea. Back at Alfea, Griselda stops them and takes them to Faragonda's office. Faragonda learns about where they went last night, and Griselda suggests their powers are removed. Faragonda revokes their powers. In their room, Bloom decides that they need to get their powers back. Major Events *Bloom learns about the Great Dragon from Faragonda. *The Winx Club visit Cloud Tower for the first time. *Stella gets her ring back. *Bloom has her first encounter with Daphne. *As punishment for breaking the rules, the Winx's magic privileges are suspended. Debuts *Great Dragon *Daphne (voice only) *Slob Monster *Spiders *Spider Eater *Bake-O-Monster Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna *Cloud Tower Staff **Griffin *Alfea Staff **Griselda **Faragonda *Villains **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy Spells Used *Tecna Power - Used by Tecna to make hole in the wall to escape but failed. *Sun Shower - Used by Stella to exterminate the Beecomb Monster but also accidentally sets the room on fire. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Transformation) *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Trivia *In the Italian and Cinélume version, Bloom does an impersonation of Griselda when Tecna asked what the Sacred Fire was. *This episode marks the first time the whole Winx Club transforms and the first time they all do it together. *Even though Bloom has used her magic powers in her civilian form, this is the first episode in which she uses her powers while in her fairy form. *The song "This Is the Beat" is heard at the end of the episode in the "Crystal Ball Video" segment of the 4Kids dub. *Footage of the Winx walking was used in the 4Kids promo for the series. Mistakes *When Bloom asks if they are lost, Stella's bracelets are missing. *As they turn to see giant spiders coming from everywhere, Flora's gloves are incorrectly drawn. **One of her gloves was also colored in when she and her friends pose after transforming. **This mistake is also seen again when Flora coughs. *When the Winx have killed all the spiders, Tecna's sleeves are missing, they disappear again when she explains that the fire Stella caused is blocking the exit. *After entering a room full of stuff, Stella's hair is not tied in piggy tails. *When Bloom explains how she found a way out, her glove vanishes. Season 1.JPG|Flora's gloves are colored in. Winx Club - Episode 106 Mistake.jpg|Tecna's missing sleeves. WCEp106Mistake.png|Tecna's missing sleeves, again. Winx Club - Episode 106 Mistake 2.jpg|Bloom's missing gloves. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume Category:Season 1 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes